Infection
by Medigun
Summary: It was the sole reason for his existence - protect Earth from invasion. He had failed. Deoxys had returned.
1. Chapter 1

The shackles of obligation closed around them, the pillars of their region. Confounding, terrible power closed around Indigo Plateau, Evergrande City and Sinnoh's island of the Pokemon League. A summons was delivered to them, one that could not be delayed or disregarded. Mewtwo's teleport was near-instantaneous.

Thus were the Elite Trainers of the land called to meeting in Cerulean Cave.

On it's plateau the great mind sat, circled by the trainers. The cave was lit not through light but a psychic augmentation of the occupants: from within them he awoke a primal knowledge of the cave and from there the trainers projected their memories and imaginings, all of which were tainted a dim violet.

_Elite Trainers,_ he began, addressing them through telepathy, _our atmosphere has been breached by an invader._

Their minds projected onto his Reflect the viewpoint of the herald Pokemon, Absol, whose warning had flagged the disturbance that he and his companion already sensed. Rayquaza fired another dazzling beam from it's gaping mouth. As the invader repelled the attack with use of psychic powers, the view was magnified by Mewtwo. The speck became a shape that filled the mirror, a horribly familiar outline to the Elite Trainers of Hoenn.

Suddenly the vivid image flickered as a pink blur raced across it, casting a shadow to indicate that it was apart from the reflect.

_Mew, be serious._

The ancient Pokemon giggled and fluttered, bright tail bobbing to and fro, over to a beautiful ruby-haired, bespectacled woman. Her glasses flashed and reflected light from who-knew-where, hiding her eyes. Squeaking, terrified, Mew shot over to Phoebe, her hotly pink flowers distinguishing her remarkably from the other trainers present. She received the creature more favourably and it settled around her shoulders, tail curling and uncurling, to listen.

"Who is the invader?" asked Lance, sweeping his cape as he gestured heroically, "my dragons and I will take him down!"

"And fly to the sky?" cut in the older ghost trainer, Agatha, with a biting sarcasm.

_Deoxys._

"We've taken care of one before," volunteered the Hoenn's Elite dark Pokemon trainer excitedly, "we can do it again!"

"Only after we gave it exactly what it wanted. That thing went home of its own accord," said Drake.

Mewtwo raised a paw for calm but the Elite Trainers descended rapidly into heated discussion.

_Trainers, please-- Elite Trainers, SILENCE!_

The psychic yell froze the group. Lucien's glasses slipped down his nose but he too was paralysed with sudden fright, afraid to move or breathe for fear of the Great Mind's wrath.

Satisfied that they were willing to listen once more, Mewtwo continued.

_I gathered you to discuss what is to be done about this invasion. You are the pillars of the lands and though Champions ebb and flow, you are constant. Of course you, Dragon-masters, would be able to ascend on the backs of your allies. It is not so simple for the others, though. I suggest, with the help of the Psychic-master Lucien, that we gather the most--_

"Rayquaza is capable of destroying Deoxys," interrupted the hitherto silent Glacia, the other Ice-master of the Elite Trainers. Her voice garnered immediate attention, all eyes shifting to her.

"We know this, so there is no reason to act."

_The Sky Guardian will only hold out for so long, said Mewtwo. It is, after all, still a Pokemon and like all of my brethren--_

"And what would you know about being a Pokemon?" she cut in once more, "we humans created you, Mewtwo."

Teleportation this time was instantaneous, with no time for any of the Elite Trainers to react. Bruno, already seated, was the only one who did not collapse after the second psychic blast. Mewtwo looked to his organic prototype, Mew, in disgust.

_I told the humans once that it is not who you are born that matters. It seems they have forgotten this. Mew, we Pokemon will not forget. Rouse our friends. We'll make a fight of this._

Spent at last, the Guardian of the sky gave a great, final roar as it plummeted to the sea. The Deoxys hastened after it, elongated body easily matching speed with Rayquaza. As the pair hit the sea, a hellish, dark substance engulfed both. A moment later, the Deoxys broke the surface once more and ascended.

Rayquaza did not stir. Mewtwo's reflect faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Island rose in the distance with the twin New Moon and Full Moon islands small wings for the tall floating mountain. It was with the closing of her mission that she and her pokemon had witness the fall of Rayquaza. While the trainer was unconcerned to start with, the behaviour of her ever faithful Absol placed a pit of unease in her stomach.

The Absol was acting far from his usual aura of stability and confidence. The fall of the Sky Guardian... even he was afraid of such an ill omen. It was now, more then ever, he wished to be able to speak the human s tongue.

From the secluded peninsula, the pair oversaw the return of the fruits of their labours, resolved to finish their job before reporting what they had witnessed.

Eggs of their labour, to be technical. With the last wild tribes of Lucario wiped out, the hidden crime organisation would gain control of this rare pokemon's exclusivity. Not only did the aura pokemon have great market value, the steadfast bipedal was an excellent battler and a more then capable addition to their roster.

Satisfied with the work of the grunts, she casually turned to the Gardevoir that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The Gardevoir raised a nonexistent eye brow at the uneasy Absol before teleporting the three to their next job.

There was still many wild pokemon they had to wipe out in the area if they wanted to seize control of the local market.

--

Preparing for the incoming pain, the Marowak head butted the falling hooves of the Rapidash, upsetting the fire pokemon's balance. With a screech, the horse fell on its side.

"No! Get up get up you usele--"

"Slash."

A swift movement of his bone weapon and the Rapidash was down and out. An exclamation of frustration come from the Rapidash s trainer and the unconscious pokemon was recalled. Another pokemon was thrown in, it's trainer more then pissed at the enemy's Marowak.

The battle continued, the Marowak effortlessly dispatching his opponent, and the cruise boat continued the journey to Canalave City. Its steady progress did not care what it's passengers did nor what happened around it. It's sole purpose was the ferry people from point A to point B, through calm seas, savage storms, giant legendary pokemon falling from the sky or aliens arrowing down from above.

--

It was dark. There was life around, but it was so dark. _How could anything live in a place like this?_ The thought disappeared into the surrounding darkness as quickly as it came into being.

The lifeless body of Rayquaza spiralled steadily to the depths of the Sinnoh sea. Around the corpse, bright blood sickened into sludge, before diluting in the vast body of water.

Again, the same thought. It lasted longer this time before being swallowed by nothingness. A different thought... one of control... _Hold onto it._

The surrounding pokemon, though curious of this visitor to their domain, feared the hellish substance that oozed from it. Something like this was far from natural, and none of them were fool hardy enough to get a closer look.

_Rayquaza. Enemy of my people. You are mine now._

The green dragon floated past a school of Gyrados. Though greatly angered by this trespasser, the smell of death and the unnatural warded them from what otherwise would have been prey.

_And you shall but the first of many.  
_

The dead body growled, the sound so low it was felt more the heard. The Gyrados started surrounding the threat - it seemed they would have sport from this bringer of pollution. It seemed that Rayquaza was not as dead as believed.

At least, his body was not.


End file.
